Need a Moment? Chew it up with Twix
by Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne
Summary: It's hot. It's unbearable. And Sasuke and Sakura can't stand the hunger. Yet it's only Sakura who has backup food, so they decide to do a little oral feeding. SasuSaku xDD


A/N: I revised the last sentence into something.. A little more naughtier. And yes, Twix is my favorite candy bar. 

**Need a moment, Chew It Up With Twix**

Hot. So unbearably hot. The hottest afternoon in the whole year. It was torture.

Not only that, but it seems Sakura's stomach thought so too.

_Growwwwwwwwwl._

"Ughh.. I'm so hungry! Damn Kakashi."

Sasuke shifted farther away from her on the bench.

_Growwwwwwwwwl._

He shut his eyes in frustration and concentration, trying ever so hard to drown out that irritating noise.

"Hot.. And hungry. Aghh.."

_Growwwwwwwwwl._

He's had enough of this -- enough of her growling and her neverending complaints, "Sakura.."

She faced Sasuke. Seriously, what is she trying to do? Seduce him?

_Growwwwwwwwwl._

"Stop your stomach."

A snort, "Pff.. You make it sound like I can."

What kind of reply is that? Sheesh, so _annoying._ He looked away in disgust.

_Growwwwwwwwwl._

"_Try_ to stop it."

"No one is as invincible as you, Sasuke_-kun."_

Now she wants to try mocking? Damn this woman more than Kakashi.

_Growwwwwwwwwl._

For a second there, he almost snapped. Sakura.. She's driving Sasuke completly insane! Everything about her is annoying: how her cheeks don't flush pink when he stares at her, how she doesn't giggle when he says her name, and especially how she never, _ever_, shows her lovey dovey affection anymore. Ever since he left. And now he's back. He thought that after leaving, he'd have Sakura-free thoughts. Instead, she's everything he thinks about, she's everything he wonders about, and he's damn sure she's everything he worries about. And the closeness she shares with Naruto really ticks him off.

_Growwwwwwwwwl._

Oh my..

"Sakura, go away."

"Why, it's not your bench."

So.. so very childish.

"Does that really matter?"

"Actually, it does."

Aggravating..

"Well,", she grinned mischieviously, "I'll stop my stomach.." Suddenly, she was equipped with the delicious delicacy of a super deluxe Twix candy bar!

He glared. She triumphed.

"Put that away."

"Tummy doesn't want to."

"Put it away, Sakura. We're here for punishment."

"Yet -- we're not here to die. And, I'm on the very edge of that possibilty. Now, will you excuse me.."

Sakura boldly tested Sasuke's tempers. Slowly and steadily unwrapping the wrapper, she took her first mouthful of the scrumptuous chocolate bar.

"Mmm.. Mmm, yum yum."

"You're very.. Annoying."

"And so I've heard.."

Another bite into that crunchy, chewy, godly chocolate bar.

"I wish you had something to do, other than glare at me while I eat."

"Oh... Don't tempt me."

"Come. And. Take. It."

That's it. She said it. He obeyed.

He slid across the bench smoothly. She grabbed her candy and stuffed the whole of it in her mouth. She smiled in what she thought was triumph.

When she opened her mouth, Sasuke's arms were around her, bringing her head closer. Her hands found his chest, and she wanted to push. No use. She tried to say a word of protest, but that was a mistake.

His mouth claimed hers. His tongue entered. He didn't waste time as he picked up every taste of chocolate from her mouth, transferring it to his own. She tried to take it back. It turned out to be a battle. They fought for the chocolate, tongue's meshing over each other. Soon, there was no chocolate left. That didn't matter to Sakura. She found something more delicious than the taste of a Twix candy bar.

Sasuke.

Her arms wrapped desperately round his neck, pulling them ever so close. This time, she kissed him with all she's got. Her sudden participation made him smirk; and he knew.. He was the winner. He let her roam her tongue around in his mouth. Let her explore. But, when he could no longer hold back his desire for her taste, he took over, leaving her literally breathless.

"Tastes nice."

She stared. He won.

Sasuke looked down at those innocently shocked eyes and slightly grinned. He grazed the side of her mouth with his thumb and brought it back to his own. He tasted the caramelized chocolate delightfully, "The chocolate, I mean."

The uncomfortable atmosphere that held on between the two earlier vanished. Replacing it was the arrogance of the Uchiha. Sakura eyed him suspiciously before revealing a second supply of food: cotton candy.

She pieced out the pink fluff with her lips, "It melts in your mouth, so don't even try it."

A hunger flickered deep within those onyx eyes. He faced Sakura again, and leaned towards the pink candy cloud. He whispered gently into the cotton before savoring the piece that was held between those lips, "I'm not really into sweets, but you're an exception."


End file.
